Accidentally Falling in Love
by ReadingIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Tris Prior has had it rough. After what she seems like the perfect love story, her mother cheats on her father and all hell breaks loose. She's on the verge of becoming a known author, but what if someone gets in the way of her idea of 'no such thing as true love? Will she accept his love, or will she do everything in her power to push it away? AU, OOC. M for content and language.


"_She knew she loved him when 'home' went from being a place to being a person."_

* * *

Day One

I rubbed my hand over my face, and crumpled my paper in frustration. I racked my brain for a drop of imagination, but it seemed as though it was dry. I paced the floor of my bedroom, and chewed on my lip. When nothing came to mind, I grunted, and threw the nearest object to me ㅡ which happened to be my dictionary.

"Tris!" My father shouted from down the hall. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Dad! No juice!"

Me, my father and my brother had a similar talent. Writing. And when my mother couldn't stand being in a house full of oddball writers, she seeked for a different man. Almost two years later, and the only person willing to talk to her is my brother, Caleb. I however, am too busy to be occupied in the daily actions of my lying, cheating skank of a mother.

After I finished my book, _A House of Four Minus One,_ I've noticed that my creative ideas have drained from my mind. Yes, I did write the book about my mom leaving, but it was good enough to be published. My dad doesn't know, but since tonight is Thanksgiving, I'm planning on telling him at dinner.

"Well cut it out!" My father's voice carried through the hall. My dad is the typical old-man writer. He has Harry Potter glasses, which he doesn't use as an excuse for his choice of style, however I _do_, and he constantly wears nerdy t-shirts. Sometimes, I don't blame my mom for leaving, but only in my worst moments of weakness.

I sling my old messenger over my shoulder and stuff my notebook in it. "I'm going out!" I yell.

"Okay, but be back before seven!" Dad shouts back, and I slam the front door shut.

I enter the pub, the bell on the door chiming as I step through. "Hey, Scott. Usual." I greet the bartender, and he hands me a Mich Ultra. Don't worry, I'm twenty-one. I live at home still, but I'm saving up for a house, and I do not plan on going to a big university, so I take classes at the local community college.

I set my bag down, and sit on one of the stools. I sip on my beer lightly, and I take out my book and pencil. As I look around the bar, I notice there's not many people here. A couple is making out in the corner, and the guy roughly grips the girl's breast. I wince. A man who looks in his fifties is taking shots at the end of the bar, and slurs when he asks for another round. There are a few more people here, but none I take notice to.

I frown at my blank sheet of paper. I tap my pencil against my cheek, when Scott pipes up.

"Hey, y'know there's a party down on Allenway. Some college guy." He smirks at me, and I smile.

"Thanks, Scott." I say, and gather my things and head out the door. I hop in my old Toyota, and drive to the street. I can tell which house the party is at, since all of the cars are parked around it. I look down. I'm sporting a tight camisole and skinny jeans, so it's not too bad. I pull my hair out of its ponytail, and the curls fall around my shoulders in blond waves. I grab a black eyeliner pencil from the compartment, and line my eyes. Good. I step out, and go inside.

The house is vibrating from the pounding music, and there are sweaty, writhing bodies everywhere. I go to where the drinks are served, and pour myself a drink. I look around for a hot guy. I see one standing alone, so I walk up to him.

I start swaying my hips to the music. "Hey!" I shout over the noise.

He looks down at me ㅡI've always been really short. His long sandy hair falls in front of his face, over his dark brown eyes. "Hi." He smiles at me.

"So," I yell. "Wanna have sex?"

He looks surprised at me, his eyes wide. Then he shrugs. "Sure." I grab his hand, and pull him upstairs.

I know, I know. I totally seem like a slut. I'm not. It's just, before my parents split up, I thought they were in love. You know, the type of love that makes you gooey and disgusted at the same time. But after my mom cheated on my dad, my perspective really changed. I don't believe in love. Never will. So, instead, I go to parties, or bars, and I look for guys to have a one night fling with. This was one of those times.

"I have to go," I say to… whatever his name was, while I tugged on my pants. I found my bra and shirt somewhere in the mess of who's ever bedroom this was, and put them on too.

"Okay." The guy said, and soon he was snoring. I rolled my eyes. Guys.

I got home later than I expected. My brother and dad had already started eating. I sat down. "Sorry," I rushed. "Got carried away."

"Yeah," my brother said. "Fucking some guy."

My dad said, "Hey. Don't say that at the table." just as I smacked my brother hard on the arm. I got the satisfaction of his cringe.

"Asshole." I grumbled.

"Enough." Dad warned. "It's Thanksgiving, so why don't we at least pretend to be thankful of each other."

Me and Caleb silently mocked Dad. He rolled his eyes. We ate the rest of dinner in silence, until I remembered.

"Guess what, Dad?" I said.

"What?"

"My uh, book got published." I beamed, and my dad lit up. He hugged me tightly.

"That's great, Tris!" He said, and held me at arms length.

"Thanks," I smiled again. "Hey, you don't mind if I go to the library, do you?"

"Sure. You earned it." He kissed my forehead, and went to his bedroom. I grabbed my books, and drove to the library.

When I entered the library, I took a deep breath. There's something comforting about a bookstore that I've always loved. The smell of old books, newly printed books, coffee from the cart next to the door. Or the environment, with its plush chairs, which you could read for hours on. There's barely anyone ever there, so it's always quiet.

I sift through my books, and I don't even realize I walked into a wall when I fall on my butt, and my books go flying out of my arms. I look up, and see that it wasn't a wall that I walked into, but a guy. He's tall, and his shoulders are broad. His short black hair shines, and his dark blue eyes watch me on the floor, before he bends down to pick up my books.

"I'm so sorry!" He says, and his kind words clash with his rumbling voice.

"Well, watch where you're going." I grumble, and pick up the only book left on the floor.

When I straighten, I have to look up at him. The top of my head barely reaches his shoulders. Wall-man gives me a funny look. "But you're the one who ran into me."

"Whatever." I say, and I brush past him.

"Wait!" He yells back to me, and I turn around.

"What?" I say impatiently.

"Can I at least buy you a coffee?" He asks.

"No." I say, and turn back around.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" He says, and although he doesn't shout, his voice echoes through the bookshelves.

"Tris." I say.

"I'm Four." He says, and I crinkle my nose.

"What kind of name is that?"

"A nickname." Four smiles smugly, and I roll my eyes. I continue to walk the other way, and I can hear him call out, "I hope we'll bump into each other again!"

I don't reply, but instead I shake my head and smile.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, that was fun! So I don't know if this is familiar to anyone, but I kind of based the fanfiction off of the movie Stuck In Love, although I am excluding the drama with the dad and brother, although there might be stuff that affects Tris…**

**ANyways, I hope you enjoyed reading, and let me know if you want to read more!**


End file.
